witches_cursefandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas Hawthorne
Spoiler's Ahead " About Lucas "Luke" Hawthorne is a main character of The Witches Curse. He is the son of Terrin and Millicent Hawthorne; half-brother of Nathaniel Hawthorne; friend of Ace Baker and Eleanor King; fiance of Saraphina Silver; and love interest of Charlotte Woods. Lucas is from the Hawthorne and Drake families. Early Life Lucas was born to Terrin and Millicent Hawthorne July 29th, 300 N.W. He had an older half-brother, Nathaniel Hawthorne, who was always jealous of him and treated him awful growing up. Luke just wanted to be free and have fun but he was always forced into princely duties, learning how to be a king. Throughout the Series Physical Description Lucas is very handsome and known for this throughout the kingdom. He has wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and he stands at 5'10. Personality Lucas is very upbeat and sweet to everyone. He is very noble and loyal to his friends. Abilities Lucas has the abilities of a regular human, though he does know how to fight pretty well due to training his whole life. Relationships Romantic Charlotte Woods When Luke first sees Charlie performing at the tavern, he is en-captivated by her. They first meet and she kidnaps him, knowing he's the prince. He continues to try and convince her to do the right thing as she hands him over to the rebels. It eventually gets to her and she saves him from the rebels. He later invites her to live at the castle, thinking she has nowhere else to go. He continues to fall for her but when he tries to kiss her, she dodges it, knowing he's betrothed. Family Nathaniel Hawthorne Growing up, Nate was always jealous of Luke so he treated him bad. Despite this, Luke always loved his older brother. Nate claims he doesn't care about Luke since he has everything Nate can't have, though he does show to care about what happens to him. Friends Eleanor King Luke and Elle have been friends for a few years. They stop communicating after Luke stops coming to the village but he does still care about Elle. Ace Baker Ace and Luke have been friends for a few years. Ace gives him advice and he can always come to him for help. Ace, being the bakers son, can get into the castle so they can actually talk. Other Relationships Lucas and Saraphina (betrothed) Lucas and Clara (enemies) Appearances - Pilot - Masquerade Name Trivia Quotes "So for now, I am going to use up every bit of freedom I have left until father forces me to wed and sit on that throne." "This tavern isn’t very good at making sure everyone is above the age, are they?" "What's a lap dance?" "I’ve never been in love so I don’t know. I’ll probably never be in love as I’m betrothed. I hear she’s quite the ice queen but… I don’t have a choice. Alliances and what not." "What do you want from me? To torture me? Ransom me? Kill me? Do as you please." "There are no dead ends in life." "There’s a difference between doing something for yourself and for the good of your kingdom." "They’re gonna kill me. You know that, right? They’d never leave me behind and take my father, they’d want all possible heirs dead along with the king. You might feel nothing from the lives you take but… I promise I’d never rule like my father. I’m not him. You have a chance to change things." "I guess I’m just naive… Wanting to marry for love." "I believe in fighting your own battles. If I ever get the chance to go to war, I will be front and centre." "They see me as weak. A weak heir. Like without my father, I couldn’t dare protect the kingdom." "I am a warrior!" "I’d rather love than fight." Gallery